TORMENTO DE AMOR
by L. Rowling
Summary: Yolanda conoce al amor de su vida, un pelirrojo que es bastante tímido. Esto es un mini fic hecho con mucho cariño por su cumpleaños para una chica que está unida a mi pagina.


Yolanda conoce al amor de su vida, un pelirrojo que es bastante tímido. Esto es un mini fic hecho con mucho cariño por su cumpleaños para una chica que está unida a mi pagina: (por si os apetece entrar). 

TORMENTO DE AMOR

El verano estaba llegando a su fin. Anochecía, y una chica de ojos y pelo negro azabache sonreía tumbada en la cama de su habitación. Otro año comenzaría dentro de dos días, otro año en la escuela de Magia de Hogwarts y Hechicería. A Yolanda la encantaba ir a su escuela. Era muy feliz. Pensando en que pronto estaría con sus amigos de vuelta en el castillo se quedó dormida. Por la mañana iría al Callejón Diagón a comprar los materiales para el nuevo curso escolar.  
Se levantó al día siguiente y se miró en el espejo de su habitación. No pudo contener una sonrisa. Bajó corriendo y su madre la estaba esperando para desayunar. Luego se colocó frente a la chimenea. Irían con los Polvos Flu. Cogió un puñado de la maceta que su madre sostenía y gritó bien fuerte y claro dentro de la chimenea:  
-¡Al callejón Diagón!  
Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba allí. Esperó a que su madre llegara también y juntas emprendieron las compras. Compró más rollos de pergamino, plumas nuevas e ingredientes para la Clase de Pociones. También entró en Flourish y Blotts a por los nuevos libros. A la hora de comer se pararon en el pub las Tres Escobas.  
Después de un agotador día, Yolanda y su madre volvió a casa, ¡mañana iría Hogwarts!. Cuidadosamente guardó todo el material en su baúl. Y se metió en la cama. Presentía que ese año iba a ser muy especial.  
Al día siguiente se dirigía hacia la estación. Allí en la barrera que conducía al anden nueve y tres cuartos se despidió de su madre. Se acercó tranquilamente disimulando, ya que los muggles no podían enterarse y la traspasó.  
PUM Había chocado con alguien. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un chico que tenia el color del pelo rojo como el fuego. -¿Estas bien?-dijo el chico mientras la miraba con cara de preocupación.  
-Si...gracias-balbuceó Yolanda, que sentía como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago.  
-Genial, mi nombre es Ron Weasley.  
-Yo soy Yolanda Gallo.  
-¿Eres de Griffindor?  
-Si, voy a quinto.  
-¡Ah!, yo voy a sexto curso, por eso nunca hemos coincidido.  
PIIII -¡El tren!-exclamó Yolanda.  
-Corre, te ayudare a llevar tus cosas a dentro.  
Ron la ayudó y entraron dentro del tren. Comenzó a moverse y a coger rapidez. Buscaron un compartimiento libre. Alguien llamó a Ron:  
-¡Ron!, estamos aquí, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?-dijo una chica sonriendo y saludándolo desde un compartimiento.  
-Vamos-dijo Ron.  
Yolanda lo siguió. La daba vergüenza, pues no los conocía. Los había visto en la sala común y en el gran comedor, pero nunca había hablado con ellos. La chica miró a Yolanda con cara de curiosidad.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Se llama Yolanda, nos hemos conocido en la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos.  
-Me llamó Hermione Granger y este es Harry Potter.  
-Hola-dijo abochornada, parecía que la molestase la presencia de Yolanda.  
-Hola-contestó Harry.  
-Bueno, quédate aquí-se ofreció Ron -Bueno...gracias...- dijo Yolanda sintiéndose incomoda.  
El viaje fue agradable, ya que Ron no dejaba de hablar con ella. Era muy simpático y guapo. Pero Yolanda no podía evitar ver como Hermione la miraba con reproche. El tren aminoró la marcha. Ya estaban llegando.  
Todo ocurrió como otros años. Llegaron y se subieron en las carrozas que les llevarían a Hogwarts, vieron la selección de los alumnos de primero y cenaron. Cuando ya estaban todos adormilados el Profesor Dumbledore les dijo que era hora de dormir. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Allí se despidió de Ron, de Harry y Hermione. Cuando se hubo metido en la cama pensó que si que había sido un año especial. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de Ron antes? Ya había algo más en Hogwarts que hacia feliz a Yolanda. Aunque alguien intentase que esa felicidad no pasase.  
Al día siguiente Yolanda se levantó con la esperanza de verle. Y efectivamente allí estaba en la sala común con los demás, preparándose para bajar a desayunar. Hermione vio a Yolanda e inmediatamente su cara cambió a una poco amigable. Empezó a hablar con Ron, parecía que quería que no viese a Yolanda. Pero no pudo evitar que se diese la vuelta y la viera. Ron la hizo señas de que se acercara. Les deseo buenos días y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ron no dejaba de entablar conversación con Yolanda y Hermione les cortaba metiendose por medio e intentando llamar la atención de Ron. Los días siguientes transcurrieron así, Ron intentaba hablar con Yolanda, la cual estaba encantada, y Hermione hacia lo posible para que no ocurriera. Yolanda no sabia que le pasaba a Hermione, "Quizás le guste Ron", pensó. De repente topó con un gran cartel lleno de corazoncitos. Ponía en el: San Valentín, deja tus declaraciones de amor."Se imaginó así misma dándole una a Ron, y no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Un día antes de san Valentín estaban en Herbología. Yolanda seguía sin poder decidirse si debía mandarle una felicitación a Ron. Le miró, estaba agachado replantando mandrágoras y el flequillo rojizo caía vagamente sobre su frente. Era muy guapo. Este levanto la vista y la miró con una sonrisa. Yolanda se quedó muda de la impresión, desde luego que era guapo. Alguien tosió ruidosamente a su lado. Hermione les había estado observando con mala cara.  
-Oye, ¿te gusta Ron?-preguntó Hermione apretando lo dientes.  
-¿Qué?...eh...yo...-Yolanda no sabia que decir.  
-Pues quiero que sepas que es mío, ¿sabes?, y voy ha hacer todo lo posible por para conseguir su amor-y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.  
Esa tarde Yolanda decidió dar un paseo para pensar. Que mala había sido Hermione con ella, pero comprendía sus sentimientos, porque ella también iba ha hacer lo posible para obtener el amor de Ron.  
-Oye.  
Alguien habló detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta asustada.  
-Ron, que susto.  
-Lo siento- y la dedico una sonrisa cálida.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Hablar contigo. Es que hay una cosa que te tengo que decir.  
-Hermione se enfadara-le cortó.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó sin comprender.  
-Si, ¿no has notado que la molesta que hablemos?  
-Pues no se.  
-¡Ay!, hombres...no os dais cuenta de nada.  
-Pero a mi eso me da igual, a mi me gusta estar contigo...-su cara se volvió roja de inmediato.-y...te quería decir que...bueno yo...me gustas.  
Ron estaba muy tieso, con los ojos apretados y con los puños cerrados. Yolanda también se puso roja.  
-Ah...bueno...Ron, tu...tu a mi...también me...me gustas.  
Lo había dicho, eso que la invadía el pensamiento todas las noches y no la dejaba dormir. Se sentía liberada de esa presión. Y además estaba muy contenta, el la correspondía. Estaba mal pensarlo, pero se permitió el lujo de hacerlo, Hermione no tenía oportunidad con el. El abrió los ojos y la miró como si la traspasase. En una décima de segundo se estaban abrazando. La escena de un beso se pasó por la mente de Yolanda. Parecía que las mariposas de su estomago se hubiesen vuelto locas. Se separó de el para mirarle. Su aliento era cálido, a pesar de que ambos respiraban entrecortadamente , embargados por la emoción. Entonces el pareció que se decidió, se iba acercando lentamente a la boca de Yolanda y esta que no podía esperar mas, se puso de puntillas y cerro la distancia que separaba ambas bocas. Para los dos fue una experiencia maravillosa. Yolanda creía que se caería al suelo, debido a que le fallaban las piernas, pero Ron la tenia fuertemente sujeta junto a el.A la mañana siguiente Yolanda no podía borrarse la sonrisa de felicidad de los labios. A los pies de su cama había una tarjeta de San Valentín. Era de Ron. Tenia forma de corazón rojo adornado con puntillitas blancas al rededor y ponía en letra doradas que brillaban en la oscuridad: TE QUIERO YOLANDA. Ron abría recibido la suya. Se vistió corriendo y fue a encontrarse con el en la sala común. Allí estaba, de espaldas a ella hablando con alguien. Yolanda se quedo observándole tiernamente. De repente Ron se acercaba a la persona con la que había estado hablando, ¡era Hermione!. Esta sonreía y Ron la cogió de la mano, ¿¡se iban a besar!?. Corriendo se acercó donde ellos.  
-¡Ron!- Yolanda había llegado a tiempo.  
-¡Déjale!-la espetó Hermione.  
-¿¡Ibas a besarte con el?  
-Claro es mi novio-y se agarró del brazo de Ron.  
-Ron...-dijo Yolanda mirando a Ron. Al ver que este no decía nada, las lagrimas empezaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas.  
Mientras Hermione sonreía satisfecha, Yolanda salíó corriendo de la sala común. No sabia donde ir, pero la dolía tanto el corazón que creía que se la iba a partir en dos. Se paró en seco. Pensó: "¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El día anterior se habían confesado su amor mutuo, y hoy...¿era novio de Hermione? Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. No puedo dejarlo así, tengo que hablar con el..." Y dio media vuelta hacia el castillo. Encontró a Hermione y a Ron paseando acarameladamente.  
-¡Ron!, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-¡Déjale, el no quiere!-gritó Hermione.  
-¡Ron!, háblame...¡Ron!  
Parecía que Ron no conocía a Yolanda. La miraba sin comprender. Pero tenia algo diferente. Dio un empujón a Hermione y agarró a Ron por los brazos. Empezó a zarandearlo.  
-Déjame-espetó Ron.  
-Ron...soy yo...¿no te acuerdas de mi?  
Entonces se fijó que tenia un colgante en le cuello. Se le había salido al moverle hacia atrás y delante. Era un colgante en forma de corazón, con una "H". Yolanda lo comprendió todo, Hermione había hechizado a Ron para que la quisiese.  
-¿Qué es esto?-dijo agarrando el colgante.  
-No es nada, estate quieta-dijo Hermione, mientras se levantaba e intentaba que lo soltase.  
-¡NO!-Yolanda le arranco el colgante a Ron.  
Ron cayó al suelo inconsciente. Yolanda miro a Hermione llena de ira.  
-¡¿Cómo has podido?  
-Cállate, no comprendes lo que siento.-contestó Hermione, mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Si te entiendo y has hecho algo horrible a un amigo.  
Yolanda se agachó y puso la cabeza de Ron en sus rodillas. Acariciaba su pelo. Sentía que todo se había acabado, que por fin podrían ser felices. Unos días después, Yolanda se dirigía hacia la enfermería donde Ron descansaba. Llegó al umbral de la puerta y le vio allí, sentado en la cama. El chico se dio cuenta y la miró. Ella se acerco a la cama y se sentó.  
-¿Qué tal estas hoy?  
-Muy bien, ahora que has venido.-dijo sonriéndola.  
Los dos estaban felices, pero Ron quería saber que había pasado. Siempre preguntaba, pero Yolanda no le quería haber contado nada, aunque ese día, no pudo cambiar de tema.  
-¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió?  
-Esta bien...mira...Hermione esta enamorada de ti y por eso me trataba mal, porque sospechaba que me gustabas. Entonces el día de San Valentín te envió un regalo. Un colgante en forma de corazón con una "H".  
-Me acuerdo del colgante, pero de nada mas.-interrumpió Ron.  
-Claro, porque tenia un embrujo. En cuanto te lo pusiste, solo tenías ojos para Hermione y hacías lo que ella quisiese y quiso que te enamorases de ella.  
-Tu te diste cuenta, ¿no?  
-Si, no me lo creía, porque el día anterior...-Yolanda estaba roja por lo que había estado a punto de decir.  
-Si, te dije que te quería y nos besamos.  
-Si.  
-Pues sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije.  
-Me alegro...porque yo también.  
Ron abrazó a Yolanda y comenzó a besarla. En ese momento nada ni nadie podía interponerse en la felicidad de los dos. Sabían que estaban destinados el uno al otro desde el momento en que se vieron. Y sabían que serian felices para toda su vida.

Espero os haya gustado tanto como a ella. Suelo hacer esas cosas, me dicen que haga una historia y la hago, como una especie de proyecto que ya publicaré. nenaradcliffe o L. Rowling.


End file.
